Flocons de neige et gouttes de sang
by Nelja
Summary: Une collection de mini fics sur X écrites pour des amies. Pour l'instant, c'est seulement de l'angst et seulement du yaoi. Couples : SeishirôSubaru, FuumaKamui. La cinquième est plus longue.
1. Neige, Subaru, PG

_Ce recueil a été créé pour y mettre les quelques drabbles sur X (ou parfois Tokyo Babylon) que j'ai offertes à des amies._

_Elles sont en général très courtes, le rating, les couples et les spoilers éventuels seront indiqués au début de chacune d'entre elles ; pour l'instant, ce n'est que du yaoi._

* * *

_Pour Jun, Subaru, sur le thème "neige"_

Autrefois, la neige était magnifique à ses yeux, pure et immaculée.  
Maintenant, elle lui semble froide comme la mort, et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce qui pourrait se dissimuler dessous.  
Il sait bien pourtant que la neige n'a pas changé. Juste lui.


	2. Ce que tu désires, FuumaKamui, R

_Pour Maitsuya, qui avait demandé "un truc bien pervers" sur Fuuma et Kamui. Rating R, donc, pour violence, sang, et mentions de sexe. Yaoi, bien sûr._

* * *

"Tu dois savoir que j'accorde toujours ce que chacun souhaite le plus..." dit Fuuma, enfonçant son épée dans la jambe de Kamui.

La douleur est insoutenable, le sang coule à flots, mais le pire est le rictus sadique de Fuuma. "Tu as tué ma soeur, tu m'as détruit. Il est naturel que je te détruise aussi... C'est bien ce que tu penses ?"

"Tu te trompes, Fuuma." veut crier Kamui. Il en est incapable.

"Mais ce n'est pas encore ce que tu désires le plus..."

Kamui sent les lèvres ricanantes de Fuuma se poser sur les siennes. La lame de l'épée le blesse à nouveau, si superficiellement que c'est presque une caresse. De son genou, Fuuma lui écarte les jambes. Une main immobilise les siennes, l'autre s'aventure sous ses vêtements.

Quand Fuuma rompt le baiser, Kamui réalise qu'il sourit, comme le Fuuma d'autrefois.

"Tu comprends que quand je t'aurai donné cela, il sera temps de mourir." Sa voix est douce et raisonnable, sa main caressante.

Kamui devrait résister.

Pourtant, il gémit, se cambre, capture les lèvres de Fuuma, et essaie de ne pas penser que cela en vaut le prix.


	3. Union, SeishirôSubaru, PG13

_Pour Jun, qui avait demandé du Seishirô/Subaru sur le thème "humide". Spoilers tome 16/épisode 16, même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui ne soit pas au courant de la fin. PG-13, parce que c'est un peu morbide, mais les gens qui lisent X ne devraient pas être gênés par ça. :-)_

* * *

Le sang rouge sur son manteau a tourné au brun terne. Indifférent au reste du monde, l'exorciste y passe et repasse ses mains, mais le sang a séché depuis longtemps ; Subaru n'a plus de larmes à y verser pour se laisser croire qu'il est encore chaud et humide, brûlant, moite et étouffant comme le sang de Seishirô l'était alors, presque vivant contre sa peau.

Quand les croûtes écailleuses finissent par érafler ses mains, il laisse son sang imbiber le manteau, s'agrippe désespérément au tissu humide, célébrant ainsi la plus intime des unions qu'ils auront.


	4. Déguisement, SeishirôSubaru, PG

_Pour nayung, qui avait demandé du Tokyo Babylon, Seishirô/Subaru, sur le thème "déguisement"_

* * *

Seishirô, comme chaque jour, met son masque de gentil vétérinaire pour Subaru, feint l'amitié et la douceur, joue une attirance sexuelle qu'il ne ressent pas, ou alors de façon beaucoup plus sourde, perverse et noire.

Subaru, confusément attiré, regrette le temps où ses joues rougies montraient juste une gêne devant autrui, et pas devant ses propres envies et ses incertitudes ; il fait tout pour dissimuler ce changement.

Hokuto descend les escaliers, vêtue d'un costume à oreilles de lapin, s'extasie sur "les amoureux" avec un enthousiasme exagéré.

Elle est seule ici à ne pas porter de déguisement.


	5. Les souhaits des autres, Fuuma, PG13

_Pour le thème "Souhait" de quatretemps. Fuuma, vaguement Fuuma/Kamui._

* * *

Le Kamui des dragons du ciel est le seul à avoir jamais eu le choix.

Son étoile jumelle a alors pris la place libre au sein des dragons de la terre, parce que ce qu'il voulait ne comptait pas à ce moment, parce que le destin le condamnait à rester éternellement le miroir des souhaits des autres.

Le Kamui des dragons du ciel a agi selon son propre souhait - une fois, doit-on reconnaître, il a ensuite perdu sa hargne et sa haine pour être juste leur élu - et le Kamui des dragons de la terre agit selon les souhaits de la terre, selon les souhaits de chaque être, il n'est que justice qu'il soit infiniment plus puissant que son double.

Les dragons du ciel disent agir selon les désirs des dieux, mais apparemment ces derniers se font discrets, et leur Kamui est incapable d'augmenter sa force en s'appuyant sur ce vide, il reste seul. Celui des dragons de la terre, lui, ressent les souhaits de chacun. Non leurs minables petites envies, comme ces gens dans les tremblements de terre qui ne veulent pas mourir, comme Kanoe qui a essayé vainement de le mettre dans son lit, mais leurs véritables souhaits.

Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêche pas de tout détruire. Cette terrible lucidité lui a appris que bien peu de gens désiraient réellement vivre heureux.

La plupart d'entre eux ont des souhaits cachés : si cela arrive, je préfère mourir, je veux bien souffrir pour empêcher ceci. Ce n'est pas de l'altruisme de refuser ainsi de voir ce qu'ils aiment être détruit, juste un égoïsme supplémentaire qui les rend faibles, qui fait que presque aucun d'entre eux ne peux éviter la mort, ou même obtenir de la compassion de la part de Celui qui Sait.

Sous la ressemblance de ceux qu'ils aiment le plus, il leur dispense les souffrances et la fin qu'ils aimeraient le plus, baignées dans une douceur moqueuse.

Ils disent qu'il ne reflète pas les vrais souhaits, mais seulement une version noire et déformée par le camp auquel il appartient. Mais s'il y avait deux versions, s'il était possible de déformer ainsi, alors l'autre Kamui pourrait réaliser sa propre version. Non, il n'y a qu'une seule vérité, et elle est de son côté - les illusions, pour tout le reste du monde.

Et à force de réaliser ainsi les souhaits des autres, il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il veut lui-même, les désirs de l'ancien Fuuma ont été cachés tout au fond de lui, là où ils ne peuvent aider ou blesser personne.

Fuuma est la seule personne dont le vrai souhait a été écrasé, parce que le Kamui des dragons du ciel avant fait son choix, et que le destin lui imposait de le suivre.

Et dans le coeur du Kamui des dragons de la terre, Fuuma espère encore.

Peut-être qu'un jour Kamui comprendra, qu'il le sauvera. Le Kamui des dragons de la terre peut réaliser tous les souhaits sauf le sien propre ; et si l'autre Kamui acceptait d'être pour une fois celui qui réalise un souhait, s'il l'aimait assez pour comprendre que son salut n'est pas ce qu'il pense, peut-être le destin se briserait-il en même temps que ces rôles qu'il leur a imposés par ironie.


	6. La dernière chose, SeishirôSubaru, PG13

_Mini-fic 100 mots écrite pour le thème "transformation", Seishirô/Subaru, spoilers tome 18 de X_

* * *

C'est la dernière chose que Subaru peut perdre. Hokuto est morte, Seishirô est mort, il lui reste juste son rôle d'exorciste, ses amis, sa mission.

_La dernière chose qu'il peut sacrifier, qu'il peut offrir_. souffle une petite voix insidieuse en lui.

Il accepte l'oeil que lui tend Fuma, rejette son déguisement de héros, devient le Sakurazukamori.

Il _est_ un peu Seishirô, enfin uni à lui, de corps et d'âme. Cela ne le rend pas heureux - c'est toujours inaccessible - mais cela lui apporte une étrange exaltation, une étrange paix, et il ne regrette rien.


	7. Deux rêves, SeishirôSubaru, PG

_Ecrit pour piwi-chan sur le thème "j'en ai rêvé souvent". Spoilers tome 16/épisode 16. Subaru/Seishirô._

* * *

Subaru s'est souvent représenté le moment où il tuerait Seishirô, où il vengerait enfin Hokuto. Dans ses rêves, c'est bref. Il ne ressent rien, ne possède rien, ne perd rien. Il reste vide. Mais c'est fait. Enfin.

Il a d'autres rêves. Ceux où rien n'est jamais arrivé. Il a pu confesser son amour à Seishirô, le vétérinaire - juste un vétérinaire - lui a répondu... Ils sont vains et creux. Mais aussi nécessaires pour survivre que la nourriture ou les cigarettes qu'il fume.

Deux rêves. Qui se réalisent. En même temps.

Le plus terrible des cauchemars.


	8. Jardin, SeishirôSubaru, PG

__

Drabble écrite pour un jeu sur le thème "nos couples font les corvées ménagères". Seishirô et Subaru sont tombés sur "désherber le jardin".

* * *

"Quelle impression cela fait-il ?"

Subaru lève la tête par-dessus les herbes folles. "Quoi donc ?"

"Ceci." Seishirô arrache une poignée supplémentaire de mauvaises herbes. "Tuer des plantes pour que d'autres puissent vivre mieux."

Subaru rougit, bafouille. Il regrette qu'Hokuto ait fui "pour leur laisser leur intimité". Elle saurait quoi dire.

"Tu ne le voyais pas ainsi..." Subaru ne semble pas se calmer, et Seishirô éclate de rire. "Je plaisante, Subaru-kun. Ce sont des plantes."

"Je suis désolé." murmure enfin l'adolescent.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." le rassure Seishirô. "Avec moi, vraiment pas de quoi."


End file.
